


Post-Match Rituals

by Moonsault



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series), 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, Kayfabe Compliant, Multi, Reconciliation Sex, Undressing, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Kenny and Kota have a little post-match ritual.  So do Kenny and the Bucks.  After Kenny wins the heavyweight title at Dominion, they discover the two rituals work well together.





	Post-Match Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



Matt Jackson could feel Kenny Omega’s body shaking--with laughter, with exhaustion, with joy--as they made their way up the ramp. He could feel Nick on Kenny’s other side, solid and steady, and he reached across to clasp Nick’s shoulder. Nick looked over and smiled at him, and it was like old times again, like the last four months had never happened. The Elite, together again as they were meant to be.

_No,_ he corrected himself. _Not the Elite. The Golden Elite._ Because Kota Ibushi was right behind them, striding up the ramp with them. 

“Wait,” Kota said, his voice quiet but clear under the unending cheers of the crowd, and he stepped in front of the three of them as they reached the top of the ramp. He was looking around, his eyes wary, and Matt realized he was taking point, keeping an eye out for any possible attacks by Cody or Hangman so Kenny could turn back to the audience and accept their ovation one more time.

They turned around and the crowd noise came up around them, and Matt could feel Kota behind them, guarding them all from harm. _I should worry he’s going to attack Kenny from behind,_ Matt thought, but he just couldn’t: Kota had stood at Kenny’s side all through the match. He hadn’t threatened to throw in the towel, he hadn’t interfered. _I trust him now,_ Matt realized, and in that moment he felt peace and acceptance settle into him at last. _Yes. This is how it should be._

They stood for a moment. Matt felt a sob shake Kenny. “We did it,” he whispered.

They turned and went backstage, and Kota was with them all the way.

* * *

“Don’t leave me.” Even in the silence of the hotel corridor, Kenny’s voice was muffled, his face buried in Nick’s shoulder. He reached out blindly and grabbed at Matt’s hand. “I’ve missed you guys so much. Please. Stay.”

“But--” Matt risked a glance at Kota, but Kota just looked puzzled.

“He needs you,” Kota said as though it were obvious. “Please stay.”

Matt traded a glance with Nick, but they’d never been able to deny Kenny much of anything, so they waited while Kota keyed the door open and followed him into the room.

Kenny sank onto the bed with a sigh, still holding his new title. He stared down at it, his fingers tracing the filigreed metal, and then he looked up at Nick and Matt, each of them still holding a tag title and a NEVER 6-man title. “Only five? Still two short of the record,” he said wryly. “Well, Kota will have one of his own soon enough, I’m sure.”

“I like that one,” Kota said from the chintzy overstuffed hotel chair where he’d sat down, nodding at the Heavyweight title. Matt started to glare at him, but the words had been said with affection, and Kenny laughed softly.

“Maybe, my friend,” Kenny said. “It would be an honor.” They smiled at each other, and Matt felt awkward once more.

“Maybe we should--”

He broke off as Kenny looked at him, his changeable green eyes pleading. “Guys,” said Kenny, “I know this is… this is kind of weird and all, but… I’ve told Kota all about our post-match ritual.”

Nick took a step backwards, and Matt could see a blush creeping into his cheeks. “Jeez, Kenny,” he said.

Kenny lifted his hands in a helpless, placating gesture. “Look, um, as it turns out, Kota and I have a kind of post-match ritual of our own, and I actually think they kind of work well together, and I don’t see any reason why we can’t do both at once.” 

“Both at once.” Nick was still pink with embarrassment, his eyes flicking between Kenny and Kota, then settling on Matt with a sort of helpless hope in them. 

“He…” Kenny cleared his throat. “He doesn’t touch me. He watches.”

“He doesn’t _ever_ touch you?” Nick sounded incredulous.

“Not that way. It’s just not… what we do.”

Matt looked at Kota, who pursed his lips and shrugged with that Ibushi _I-am-what-I-am_ expression.

“So I thought maybe… maybe he could watch while you…” Kenny’s voice faltered. “I mean, if you still wanted to--I know it’s been weird lately, and…”

“--We want to,” Nick said suddenly. He looked at Matt. “Don’t we, Matt?”

Matt looked at Kenny’s face. It was tired and a little embarrassed, but more open and relaxed than Matt had seen since--well, maybe since ever. The champion. Their champion. 

“Yeah,” Matt said. “Yeah, we want to.”

* * *

Matt slipped Kenny’s shirt off, hearing the soft sound of Nick undoing his jeans zipper echo in the stillness of the room. Because it was Nick’s turn--it had been ages since the last time, but they all remembered whose turn it was, of course. Matt rested his hands on Kenny’s bare shoulders; Kenny sighed and Matt could feel his body relaxing beneath his touch. He smiled up at Matt and said “I’ve missed you both so much.”

Nick was busy taking off Kenny’s socks, leaving him in just his briefs. He was already mostly-hard, and when Nick pressed a kiss to his instep, Matt saw his erection twitch. “We missed you too,” Nick murmured against Kenny’s skin.

Matt slipped into the bed behind Kenny, taking his weight lightly against him, feeling Kenny’s elbows on his knees. He put his fingers into Kenny’s hair, feeling the familiar curls--so strange to find it golden again. It didn’t feel any different against his fingers, though. He’d almost expected it would feel silky-soft and innocent, but it felt the same as always, a little coarse and thick. Somehow that was reassuring.

Only then, once they were all in the right positions, did Matt let himself look up at Kota Ibushi.

Kota was leaning backwards in the chair at the foot of the bed, his eyes on Kenny’s face, all of him perfectly-poised and ridiculously posh in that careless way the truly wealthy had. No matter how many t-shirts the Young Bucks sold, he and Nick would never look like that.

On the other hand, Kota didn’t currently have Kenny’s fingers curling around his as Nick kissed his way up his bare legs, so Matt thought maybe he wouldn’t trade places with him after all.

Nick was taking his sweet time easing off Kenny’s briefs. Matt could feel each of Kenny’s ragged breaths as Nick avoided touching his cock, teasing him: the only punishment he’d ever get from now on for the last lonely months. From his chair, Kota steepled his fingers against his mouth and tilted his head to the side, his lips very slightly parted. He’d look like an angel impassively watching some human mating ritual, except that Matt could see how his pupils were dilated into darkness, could see the affection warming all the beautiful planes of his face as he watched Kenny’s pleasure.

“Kiss me, Matt, please, please, please kiss me,” Kenny whispered, and Matt bent his head to Kenny’s mouth: gently at first, and then with more fervor. Matt could feel Kenny’s little gasp as Nick finally took him into his mouth, could taste his soft groan of pleasure. By the time he broke the kiss and pulled back Kenny’s face was flushed, his eyes closed. As always, Matt felt dazed by his ecstasy, as if his pleasure somehow was large enough to encompass them all. Just like his heart was big enough to hold them all.

Kenny was making those little broken noises that meant he was close already; it really had been too long. Without really meaning to, Matt glanced at Kota again to find that he had sat up to the edge of the chair, hands now clenched on his knees. There was a naked adoration in his eyes as he watched Kenny draw closer to climax, and a mute yearning that left Matt feeling shaken. He had no idea what their deal was, or what this post-match ritual meant to them, but he knew in that moment that Kota Ibushi loved Kenny with all of his strange aloof heart.

Kenny’s fingers tightened on Matt’s arms and he went tense, a jumble of words spilling from his lips as Nick leaned into his orgasm, swallowing hard. Matt heard all of their names tangled up together, and he watched Kota’s eyes fixed, full of love, on Kenny’s face, and he felt Kenny’s pleasure echo between them all, a triumph as great as any title won that night.

As Kenny went limp, his breathing deep and ragged, Kota finally took his eyes from his face and looked up to meet Matt’s eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Kota smiled and said “Champions.”

HIs face in that moment was so open, so simply pleased for them all, that Matt suddenly heard himself asking, “Would you like…?” His hands took in himself and Nick; Nick, who’d curled up with his head on Kenny’s thigh, raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest. 

Even though he hadn’t finished the sentence, Kota seemed to understand what he was asking. He brushed his hair from his eyes, considering. “Maybe,” he said, and Matt heard Kenny make a small sound of surprise. It sounded like pleased surprise. “But not until I have a title of my own.”

Kenny’s quiet laugh reverberated between Matt and Nick. “Well,” he said quietly. “I’ll be looking forward to you winning a title, then.” They smiled at each other, and Matt felt very much on the outside for a moment, but he found he didn’t mind now. “But I’m not going to make it easy for you, Ibu-tan.”

“I hope not,” Kota said. And then he propped his feet up on the bed so that they touched Kenny’s and promptly fell asleep in his chair.


End file.
